


TBD

by AliasFics374



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasFics374/pseuds/AliasFics374
Summary: UPDATES (new from 12/29/20): Sooo I FINISHED! And it's posted on my account! Check it out! I'll leave the "sneak peak" here and post the full story on a new work. I really hope you enjoy it!For new folks who haven't read the "sneak peak" yet. This is a 1940's AU that follows most of The First Avenger plot, yet this time Natasha is in it too. She's a key part of Steve, Bucky and even Peggy's life, and joins the fight against HYDRA. She becomes an Agent like Peggy, but also an OSS spy for the Allied troops. Bucky is instantly attracted to Natasha (and of course her strength) and soon enough, they begin to fall for each other. Steggy also happens in this AU and everyone will get their "Happily Ever After" (so it does NOT continue onto the 21st century Avengers timeline)You can read the sneak peak now and check my account to read the full story!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	TBD

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the people that commented and helped me make decisions on the writing style, not to mention the support I also got. Your comments and kudos really motivate me and I hope you enjoy the full story! I loved writing it!

Steve, once again, got himself into a fight. His opponent definitely had the upper hand. Steve found that everyone he fought had the upper hand. There wasn’t one fight he ever picked that he won, unless he was play boxing with Bucky, yet that didn’t count.

The fool was being disrespectful in the movie theater while reminders to help for the war effort played on the screen. And now, Steve was getting shoved into an alleyway because of it.

The war was definitely a trigger for him. Maybe it was because he applied to become enlisted in the army, five times, and was turned away, five times (due to his grocery list of illnesses he had suffered), but he couldn’t help start picking this fight. 

The man threw another punch, hitting him in the gut this time, and Steve doubled over in pain. Yet, he still got up, pulled his hands into fists and said, “I can do this all day.”

That received a chuckle from his opponent as he threw another punch that Steve barely dodged. 

“Hey!” a voice came from the edge of the alleyway. Steve and the man looked back, to see a girl standing on the street. She made her way towards them, a concerned look on her face.

“This is no place for a pretty dame like you, scram,” the man said, turning his attention onto the girl. More like a woman, she seemed to be nineteen or in her early twenties. The man calling her “pretty”, was an understatement. Her figure was slender and elegant, her hair an auburn red, flowing loosely in curls that nearly reached her shoulder. 

“You scram, you scumbag,” she shot back. Steve looked at her surprised. Most girls wouldn’t even turn their heads to a fight, nonetheless trash talk to the man throwing the punches.

“What did you just call me?” he fumed.

The man had now turned his attention off of Steve and onto the girl. Steve was worried, the man seemed ready to attack the lady and that was the last thing he wanted. No woman should get hit. Yet, she stood, unfazed, with a smirk on her face.

“Scumbag,” she taunted. 

“You bitch!” he yelled and ran towards her, his fists ready to fight.

Steve’s eyes widened. The man wouldn’t dare! He had to do something! But his feet were stuck, as if caught in quicksand, and he couldn’t move. No, Steve watched, stunned, as the lady dodged his punches and landed three of her own. A straight punch, a right hook, followed by an uppercut, all executed with perfection. She kicked him once, for good measure, then walked over to Steve.

Steve was too dazed to even see Bucky watching in the alleyway. And suddenly, in a blink the brunette was by his side while the girl was standing a few feet away, giving them space.

“You alright?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah,” Steve muttered. “Thanks to her.”

Here's the link to the rest of the story (or you can look for it under my works if you click on my account):  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413807/chapters/69625101

It's called: Until Death Do Us Part


End file.
